


Stay Grand for One More Minute

by Zambien



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zambien/pseuds/Zambien
Summary: I dream my painting and I paint my dream.Vincent Van Gogh





	

The sun was low in the sky casting the bed in soft yellow lights. A soft warm breeze breaking the drill of the room once in awhile. The sunset was beautiful and Mark had a perfect view of it. He sat in between Jinyoung's legs as Jinyoung laid on his stomach quietly reading his book. 

Mark took his brush and dabbed it into the soft orange on his palette. He gently swept broad strokes onto Jinyoung's back. He felt him shiver from the cold touch of the paint. 

"Sorry." Mark mumbled before continuing on with painting. 

"S'okay." Jinyoung smiled to himself. 

Soon the pallet was a mess of colors mixed together and to anyone who saw it you'd think a kid was finger painting, but the picture painted on Jinyoung's back was far from a kids painting. All soft colors of the sunset that was displayed out for them outside the window was now printed on Jinyoung. Mark smiled at the work forgetting Jinyoung was waiting for a picture of it.

"Mark? Are you going to let me see." Jinyoung asked chuckling slightly. 

Make brought out his phone and Jinyoung heard the soft click of a picture being taken. The bed creaked and then Mark was in front of him holding his phone out for him. Jinyoung gasped at seeing the brilliant picture that was supposedly painted on his back. 

This was sort of a ritual for the two, instead of Mark almost getting caught painting on the back of old run downed buildings, he would spend his Friday's painting whatever came into his mind. Some evenings, like today, he was glad to see such a soft sunset painted. Other nights had much darker abstracted scenes depicted and showed the thoughts that plagued Mark during the darkest hours of night. But Jinyoung was always there. They didn't need to tell each other they are there for each other, they just know. 

The paintings were beautiful, but Jinyoung always thought the expression Mark made when he told him how much he loved the picture was far more beautiful than any picture ever painted. Jinyoung looked up at Mark who was already staring at Jinyoung, his eyes filled with all words that Mark couldn't express himself. Jinyoung smiled softly. 

"It's absolutely beautiful, Mark." His voice a whisper. 

"You're absolutely beautiful, Mark." With that Mark blushed and looked back out the window. The sun was barely peaking over the horizon and the night sky taking over. 

"I love you." Mark stated loud and clear while still looking out. The smile on Jinyoung's face only growing bigger.   
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> For my love


End file.
